Dawning Death
by s i l e n t TOME
Summary: Nothing could be better for Edward and Bella, their marriage coming up soon they couldn't be happier. When Edward leaves to hunt, leaving Bella behind, who goes to La Push to see Jacob, but what happens to her is unimaginable... Rated M for just in case.


**AN**: Listen, this chapter is rather dull, but it's just getting started. Do not worry it will get better soon enough. Plus I was trying to keep Bella and Edward in character, which took some time.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own any of these characters except for ones I have made up. The _Twilight_ series and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Tonight was like every other night. He sat here, or laid there, watching her sleep; watching her toss and turn and mutter about whatever was on her mind. This was the closest he ever got to actually seeing inside of her mind, and while most nights she said the same thing, he never grew tired of it. What he wouldn't be able to do during their life after her... change was listen to her this way, nor feel her blood boil under his touch... hear her heart race... watch her cheeks flush a dark scarlet. These were human traits that he would learn to live without.

Dreams varied now, switching back and forth from whatever her thoughts were that day. Dreams filled her with little daydreams she could not fit in the day due to the fact that the Cullen family was overly excited for her engagement to Edward. Most of the times, now, the dreams were of her wedding, the bad and good things to some. The good was she would have Edward to herself forever, the bad was that the thought of being married made her skin crawl - bringing back the memories of how her mother explained it. "Don't marry yet! Your so young Bella, please!" She would toss and turn under her slumber, knowing now she talked much in her sleep. But not bothered by it one bit. It seemed to her that she was more able to say what she thought and felt when in dreaming, not like herself when awake.

This particular day happen to be the wedding that was ever closing in on her. She felt suffocated by it all, in the fact that Alice was in charge off everything, meaning more stress for Bella than wanted - needed. She could feel it creeping every nearer to her. She felt beyond stressed about, Edward on the other hand seemed calm, almost amused by her reactions to Alice's constant questions about the dress she wanted, the color of the flowers, everything Alice could put into a question. And her never dying giddiness was wearing thin on the human. Even with Alice's question, her father's glares at Edward, her mother's constant worry, her friend's happiness for her - Bella would take it for as long as she could keep Edward by her side.

Edward let a sigh pass through his cold marble lips, golden eyes flickering to the window over her bed, continuing to rock back and forth in the rocking chair that was still in the corner of her room. Whatever book he had picked up earlier in the night was discarded on the computer desk, his cold fingers curled around his fingers in though; elbow resting on the arm of his chair. It was going to rain later, he could smell it in the air. And that, hopefully, wouldn't dampen Bella's mood when she realizes Jacob Black didn't RSVP to his invitation.

Shaking bronze hair from his eyes, the vampire stood liquid smooth from the chair and laid back down on the bed behind her; arms wrapping around her waist with the blanket between them just like always. His nose skimmed her jaw, arms tightening ever so slightly as he pressed up against her. He needed her in more then just the vampire way - and she knew that - and still, she used it like a lure over his head.

"Mom..."

Bella shifted softly, half-awake now. She tried to open her eyes, but her lack of sleep was catching up on her. She tried to say something, but her mouth remained closed. Still feeling as if she was dreaming, Bella took hold of Edward's hands, slowly and gently raising them to her face, her lips pressed against them lightly. She had a small smirk on her face, but to her knowledge she was still asleep. His hands were cold compared to her hands, this did not stop her though, his touch was cold to her, but she remained still as she softly exhaled.

Now that is hardly fair, Bella. he thought sourly, brows drawing together as he watched her. Deciding to take his chances, considering he didn't know if she was awake or not, and speaking aloud. "Isabella Swan Cullen..." he whispered, voice a velvet purr as he subconsciously pressed against her again, lips tracing the curve of the shell of her ear. He was beginning to grow intoxicated, like he always did, from her very aroma. "You are slowly driving me insane, and your mother is in the guest room right next to this, remember? You have to be quiet..." his lips stayed pressed against her skin.

"Edward..."

Sure, he was extremely calm about the whole thing; this is what he wanted. A nice wedding, with a beautiful... perfect woman as his bride. Of course, it was a few decades later then he would like, and he wasn't exactly human anymore but with those two details aside - it would be perfect indeed. Then, on their honeymoon - they would go straight to 'college' where she... would undoubtedly make him change her. Make him sell her soul for eternity. Then, she would... they would ...never be able to come back. Not once, in any amount of years, would she be able to visit Forks ever again.

A pang of guilt, "Bella..." a husky purr.

The sound of Edward's voice was more than enough to wake her from her sleep. She knew now she was awake and apparently she said something to make him wake her. She was still, her eyes slowing opening. Her vision was rather blurry as she tried to get them adjusted. With a slow movement, she let go of his hands, turning onto her back to see him. A yawn left her pink lips as she placed both her hands on top of her chest,"Edward...is it morning already?" she asked in a rather detached voice. Her eyes opened fully, but slowly, her vision becoming clear-but still had trouble, it was dark still and yet she asked a silly question. She peered at him, as much as she could see, she smiled softly at the sight of him. That's all she could do at the moment-at least until her drowsiness wore off.

"What time is it?" she stirred a bit, wanting to look at her alarm clock, but only found herself looking up at him. Bella moved once more, burying her face into his chest. Her brown hair moved as she did, falling onto her face and back. Her hair was a mess, but that really did not matter to her at the moment. She moved a bit closer, his cold body comfort to her. She had grown so use to it now, the chill of touching it would only make her heart race and her face flush.

"Its a little after five, and I am sorry for waking you..." he frowned, rubbing her back, "But you were teasing me... and it wasn't fair - PLUS - you said your mother's name kind of loud. I don't want Renée waking up and coming in here. Not that she would find me, of course, but the fact still stands..." he barely struggled to maintain his head while forming the sentences, his lips meeting her forehead between every few words. "You can go back to sleep... do you want your Lullaby?"

He rolled slightly, holding her against him so that her, and the blanket, were held against his chest and he was on his back. He began to hum before she could answer, lacing their fingers together and lifting them over their heads so that they rested against the pillows. "You look absolutely stunning this morning, by the way..." he gave her the grin he saved only for her viewing, running his gaze over her face to gauge her reaction, "The wild look suits you in the dark, you realize... if only it was made... a different way?" Even he couldn't deny the hopeful coo behind his voice.

Even with his humming, she was not able to sleep. The way he was acting just sent her heart into a frenzied palpitations,"Now I really can't sleep," she dragged out her words with a edge of amusement hidden in her words. He always acted the same every morning she woke-which in fact she did not mind by all means. He acted rather...playful,"It's not that early. I can go get ready, but I'm guessing no one else is awake?" she asked in a rather clear voice. Knowing Renée, she would not be up for quite some times, and she knew Charlie would wake soon, having work and all even with the knowledge of his daughter getting married, work still came and went.

As much as she wanted to get up, she didn't move one inch. She only wanted that one moment to drag on, but all mornings were like this one. Her waking up, refusing to get up, him teasing her with his constant words that she loved to hear from him. It all seemed to real to be true, but she was wrapped up in a tale she never wanted to end,"Did I say anything interesting?" she asked in a curious voice, her gaze set on his that held hers tightly. His eyes still as beautiful as she had ever remembered, a butterscotch color than always took her breathe away each time she looked at them.

And like every morning, she cut off his desires like a severed limb. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before back up into her, "It is too early for you to get up and you are always talking interestingly in your sleep." he replied, shaking his head before he rolled again; holding her under him with a velvet purr, lips tracing her jaw from her chin to her ear. "I wouldn't worry about it, Bella, honestly..." he murmured persuasively, hands gliding down her sides to her hips, "But while everyone is asleep, what would you like to do...?" a thoughtful coo.

Pulling back just enough to see her face, Edward watched her face... wondering how long she would let him stay in this spot with her today. It varied from day to day, but it never stopped him from doing it. He figured he would get his way eventually, and she would love every... he shook the thoughts from his wandering mind, returning to tracing her jaw with his marble lips. The rain began to drip against the roof above their heads in a rhythmic pattern, "No one will hear us, of course..."

The blood in Bella's veins started to run fast, every day was this way. Every day he would get further and further, it was only a matter of time until she was sent off the edge. She tried to speak, but could not gather the words to protest to his advance-in all honesty she did not want him to stop, but she also wanted to wait till the said "I do." Her face burned hot, she could feel her heart beating again. Louder and louder until she could hear it in her ears. She opened her mouth slightly as to say something, but then closed it again. Her eyes looked at him with wanting, she would not say so herself.

She wanted nothing more than do what he wished. She smirked slightly, putting her hands on the base of his neck,"Shouldn't you have more self-control?" she asked in a teasing voice while cocking her head to the side a bit,"You can't wait till we're married?" she wanted him to answer no, but at time he said yes to her just to make her happy, but this time she couldn't imagine waiting any longer. Just as he couldn't wait till then. She held his gaze for a moment, then taking one of her hands she pushed his bronze hair from his face tracing the time of his forehead,"Do I entice you that much?" her voice had an edge to it as her smirk grew more into a smile, teasing him with herself. She knew it would work on him, always had. She laughed a bit as she looked at him. He was acting more human than he ever knew.

"I am in complete control..." he replied confidently, fighting back the huskiness in his voice as he forced himself to look back at her; butterscotch hued eyes twinkling with an all too human emotion, "I can wait... though I don't want to..." he licked his lips, listening to her blood race... boil under his touch. "Oh... how you tempt me, Bella Swan..." he whispered, closing his eyes as his lips met the hollow of her neck. "It is hardly fair to have to restrain myself... after being here waiting for you for nearly eighty years..." he brought up a past conversation, on how she got off the hook easy in their relationship.

He pointedly ignored her last comment, finally withdrawing from her completely and taking a deep breath. He slid off of her bed and was in her closet the next second; the bedroom door creaking open as Charlie poked his head in to see if she was alone and ... well, alone. Chief Swan was being over protective of his daughter, and Edward couldn't exactly blame him. But, due to his distractedness with Bella, he hadn't had time to warn her to act like she was sleeping. She would be able to play it off, though.

"Oh!" Bella shot up quickly to see Charlie at the door looking at her with a puzzled look,"Morning dad," she said quickly, trying to make her heart beating so hard, her face was still flushed as she smiled wearily at her father,"You headed off now?" she asked not giving him a word in. Her breathing was a bit heavy, her skin still tingled from Edward's touch. Charlie stood for a moment and rubbed the back of his head looking at his daughter with a smile,"Did I wake you? Bella...," he paused a moment looking over her,"You look terrible," he nodded once as Bella looked at her own self, not noticing much,"You face is red and your sweating. Do you feel alright?" he asked in a concerned voice stepping in her room a bit.

Bella got wide-eyed as her father talked,"No! No...um..I had a bad dream. That's all. Don't worry dad, even if I did I can take care of myself," she stated as Charlie backed off, still smiling,"Well have a nice day Bella," he waved back to her as he firmly closed the door behind him. She wanted minute until she could hear his cruiser start up. She exhaled her breathe with great relief. She then peered at her closet,"Edward," she said a bit scornfully. She held herself up with her hands, her face still a bright shade of red.

He was at her side the moment the cruiser started up, "Sorry Bella..." he murmured with a crooked smile, "He thinks I am hiding in here under your bed, by the way. He was half tempted to come over to look - that, and to make sure all of your clothes were on. He really doesn't like me, you know..." he chuckled, playing with a strand of her hair as she smoothed it out. "I am sorry for making you so flustered... it is cute, though..." he still spoke softly, quietly, in his velvet drawl.

"Get some more sleep. I promise, I wont leave and I wont wake you up this time." he pouted quietly, stroking her cheek, "Would it be easier if I went home? Maybe I can get some drugs... no, that would be bad. Esme would never approach." a teasing smile, as the vampire tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead, "Now be good and sleep, Isabella Swan Cullen." another teasing smile, as he kissed her lips.

Bella wanted to get up and moving, to get the day started, but he had shut that down - and sleep did not sound all that bad to her now. Before she could protest against sleeping again and him leaving, she could feel his cold lips against hers. This only sending more fire through her veins as he kissed her, but she did not want him to win this fight. Reluctantly she pulled away, placing a hand on his chest,"Listen. I am awake now. I want to get up and started, plus Charlie just left, Renée is still sleeping - she won't be up for hours! We can stil-" she cut herself short, feeling her blood run to her face. She honestly didn't mean to say anything that would tempt him more or convince him otherwise.

Bella bite her bottom lip a bit, she sighed in frustration and fell back onto the bad. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face,"You make me say things I don't want to," she said in utter disablement. Her voice was muffled, but she knew he would hear her. He always did. She plopped her hand back down and looked up at him with annoyance written all over her face,"Edward Cullen. You are not allowed to leave yet," she stated firmly with tense eyes. Trying t get her point across, but knowing her luck, something would interrupt everything and she would be left flustered, red and sweating.

Edward chuckled, "Bella, you are... so amusing." he murmured quietly, shaking his head as he settled back onto the bed beside her. He cradled her close to him, beginning to hum once more... butterscotch eyes slipping closed to tempt her a bit more towards slumber. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for years. "Come on, Bella... get some more sleep. I am not going to leave until Renée gets up and so that I can go change clothes. You'd think I would just have some of them here but I don't..." a low, purr like laugh.

Bella could feel the sleep seeping into her, but she had no will to sleep now. She was awake-that was it, sleeping would came later than day when the moon would rise and show it's full glory. His humming was sweet to hear ears, his movements not all entirely helping her eyes to shut. Bella was still, thinking of how to convince him she was not tired, but one way or another he could tell by just looking at her. Her breathing finally settled into it's regular rhythm, her eyes were shut-to an extent- as she listened to his hum. She could only lye there and enjoy the moment she had, but morning was calling and she wanted to get up.

The vampire continued to hum, now, rubbing her back as his bronze hued hair spilling over the pillow that their heads rested on. His movements were slow and gentle, hopefully enough to put her back to sleep whether it was only for a few hours or not. She needed it. That's one of the things that made her human, and he loved it about her. Well, he loved everything about her, but that was definitely one of his favorite quirks about her.

Bella pushed herself from him with a glare,"I'm getting up," her voice was stern as she sat up, rubbing her hair - trying to make it look a bit better than it previously was. She let out a huff as she scooted herself off her bed, then her attention was directed to the rising sun. It was still dark out, but she could make out a orange light that highlighted the sky. It was beautiful, but she kept on moving: grabbing clothes from her dresser, walking off into the bathroom to get ready for the day, the usual. The next thing was breakfast. She slowly stepped into her room to peer at her vampire,"You leaving or not?" she said in a sarcastic tone,"You need to change remember?" her voice was mocking in it's manner as she held the door rather close, her left hand behind her back, her right holding onto the golden doorknob. She smiled gently as she looked at him,"Come one," she teased.

Edward sighed, remaining where he was as she got up and bopped around. By the time she was back, he was perched on her windowsill, "Mhm. I'm going. I'm going. I promised Emmet a good hunt today, so I will see you tomorrow or tonight, alright? Don't get hurt, please. You know how I get when we're apart... and that is something that will never change." he looked at her pointedly, "You will always be a bit of a trouble magnet, no matter how immortal you are, okay?" he nodded, "I'll even let you go down to La Push." a wicked grin, before his lips suddenly moved against her... and he was gone out her window.

He honestly didn't know if she would go to La Push. Maybe to just go, maybe to see someone.. but as far as he knew, Jacob didn't even want to talk to her. Not that he minded the fact that the dog would finally stay away, but it made her upset. Maybe his little note in the invitation hadn't been such a good idea. An inward shrug, the lithe figure coming to a halt at the front door of the Cullen household, stepping inside politely.

Bella watched as he left once again to hunt, but he had to in all honesty - he couldn't always be with her, especially when he is hungry like he was. She stood at the door for a moment, her eyes still looking at her window that was not splattered with small water drops. Only not did Bella hate the rain, her mood was already off that day and now she would have to deal with the weather messing with her. The young girl finally moved from her door, quickly, but quietly, moving down stairs to get food for herself. Her mother was still sound asleep, they both had a late night of just talking...about Edward. Renée wanted to know everything about him, where he was from, his interest, everything. Though Bella had to lie about his origin and when he was born, she rather enjoyed talking about him and her mother had a never-ending interest as well as in her going-to-be son-in-law.

Bella was to much in a rush to notice anything, she only rushed off to the kitchen, her stomach growling for food. And yet again, she had forgotten to get any food from the market - so in all actuality she would have to improvise. Going out was fine by her, she would be able to drive at least without the mocking smirks of her vampire complaining on how slow her truck was. Bella looked through the fridge - rummaging - only to find nothing, but food that should have been thrown out. She would have normally done it herself, but lately she has been so busy that filling the fridge was the last thing on her mind...

La Push...

* * *

**AN:** Don't be to hard on me, it's just the first chapter and it will get moving. Anyways, if ya like tell me. - 


End file.
